


Ben's Witch, the Hunter

by whiteraven1606



Series: Gretel, the Grand White Witch [2]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Codependency, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Incest, Polyfidelity, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is learning that his preferred place of being is with Hansel and Gretel on either side of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Witch, the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no incest between the siblings they are *extremely* comfortable with each other.

****

Hansel frowned as he looked over the room they'd been given. The floor was even at least, but the window was too small to use to escape if the need were to arise. Hansel shoved on the bed and nodded as it didn't budge. 

Peeling the cloth over the window back, Hansel could see the shed attached to the next building over that Edward was currently sitting in. Hansel had been grudgingly impressed that the townspeople had allowed Edward in as far as the edge-most inn.

"Is the bed infested?"

Hansel turned from the window to watch Gretel bring in their favorite weapons. "Not that I can tell."

She hummed and narrowed her eyes at the bed. "Well, I'm sure by the time we actually get to go to bed, it'll be nice and clean."

Hansel thumbed his eyebrow. "You're creepy sometimes."

Gretel beamed at him. "Good." She looked around again. "They do know there's three of us, right?"

Shrugging, Hansel resettled his weapon into the corner nearest the door. "Ben and I can sleep on the floor. I'm just surprised we weren't told to sleep in the forest."

"I might have told Edward to glare a little at their mayor when he was about to suggest it."

"Ah. That'd do it." Hansel turned to find Gretel watching him closely. "What?"

She cocked her head. "Nothing. Well, nothing bad. You and Ben..."

Hansel huffed and moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. He really hated when she got all worried for nothing. "We're fine."

"I know." She wrinkled her nose. "You, uhm, noticed he...I'm not upset by him...staring."

Hansel relaxed because with this he knew what to say to make Gretel happy. "I'm not worried. He's young. You're pretty. I'd worry more if he didn't stare. Besides, I know you can take care of yourself."

Gretel smiled a little. "He's cute. Young, like you said." She picked at the edge of her vest. "He asked me if I thought you'd be upset about it when I caught him at it yesterday."

"Ah." Hansel took his sister's hand in his. "Gretel, you know that if you wanted him I'd stand guard, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes, Gretel squeezed his hand. "I'll hold you to that someday."

Hansel pulled her in against his side into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "In your own time, Gretel."

She nodded against him and then shoved on his chest. "Gah, go help Ben with the map of the area."

He left her to gather herself without him to witness it. He went out the side door of the inn and crossed the small alley to Edward. "You doing alright, buddy?"

Edward huffed and lifted the boar he was eating on. "Alright."

Hansel nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "That's good. Gretel is in the room if you need something." He went around the corner and into the sheriff's office. "Figured anything out yet, Ben?"

Ben looked up from the map he and the sheriff had spread over the table. "Uhm. Maybe. I think the witch might be living here." He pointed at the map. "No one will go near it and the description of the surrounding forest sounds promising."

Looking over the map, Hansel nodded. "Looks about right. How many kids are missing?"

"Two." The sheriff held out papers towards him. "They were taken together. Their parents are respected elders in the town."

Hansel nodded just to have the sheriff think he cared about the parents' positions. He and Gretel would try to save anyone's child, but the officials in towns usually wouldn't even consider paying their fee for a poorer family's child.

Ben traced his finger along the creek leading out into the forest. "The children were along here looking for berries."

"Alright. We'll start out at first light. Goodnight, Sheriff." Hansel caught hold of Ben's elbow and maneuvered him out into the street.

Ben looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Uhm."

Hansel smirked as they rounded the corner and passed Edward. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay." Ben shifted his arm to test Hansel's hold on him. "What _are_ you going to do?"

Hansel pushed Ben down on a bench along the next building's wall. "Sit."

Ben sat and looked up at him as he swallowed. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't..." Hansel shook his head and sat down next to Ben, crowding him on the bench so their thighs touched. "Gretel would take your hand off if you did anything she didn't want, you know that, right?"

Ben blinked. "Uhm..." Ben fidgeted as he glanced from Hansel to the people in the street and back again. "I know."

"Good." Hansel leaned back against the building they were seated against. "She hasn't talked favorably about a man in years, Ben. Not a mention, not a word. You understand?"

Biting his lip, Ben shook his head. "Not really."

"People think she and I commit unseemly acts with each other, have you heard that rumor?"

Ben frowned, confused. "Y-yes, but I know that isn't true."

Hansel nodded. "Exactly."

Ben shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I'm willing to share you with her." Hansel rubbed the back of his neck. "She's my sister."

"Oh." Ben blinked. "Oh!" Ben rubbed his hands across the knees of his pants. "She...likes me?"

Hansel snorted. "She's getting there." He patted Ben's forearm while watching the people along the street to see if any of them were taking note of their conversation. "Don't push her."

"No, right. I wouldn't." Ben bit his lip again. "We're still..."

Hansel nudged Ben's foot with his own. "We're fine. Understand?"

Ben looked at him and then grinned. "They gave us one room, didn't they?"

Hansel smiled. "Yes, yes, they did."

****

Gretel listened to her brother shut the door behind himself. She took a deep breath. She knew Ben wasn't any of the men that had attempted to take her forcefully in the past, but it was difficult to look beyond that to the thought of Ben _touching_ her.

Gretel looked towards the window and then the door before moving over to the bed. She concentrated on the thought of nice clean straw and sheets with no bugs or mice. Gretel narrowed her eyes as she stared at the bed. Her fingers tingled and Gretel turned from the bed with a jerk.

"Okay. I'm good." Gretel heard a noise and turned towards the window to find Edward's fingers hooked over the bottom sill, poking out from under the cloth across the window. "Edward?"

"Like a pond."

Gretel pulled back the window's covering and eyed Edward's serious expression. "What?"

Edward huffed. "Push from center of pond like...stone into water."

"Oh." Gretel glanced at the bed and then patted Edward's fingers. "I'll remember. Let's clean you up so they don't accuse you of having eaten someone."

****

Hansel pushed Ben along after Gretel and Edward as she lead him towards the town's nearest well. "Go help them."

Ben nodded and hurried to catch up to them.

Hansel went into their room and frowned at the bed. There was a feeling of magic around it. He'd gotten pretty good at feeling Gretel's small attempts at White Witchery. Hansel frowned as he ran his hand over the ragged edge of the power he could feel along one side of the bed.

Pulling with his fingers, and feeling completely stupid, Hansel tried to smooth the edge of feeling out. He jumped and turned as their door started to open.

Gretel smiled when she saw him. "Ben saw a tavern with decent food."

Hansel ushered her out ahead of him. "Did anyone threaten you over Edward?"

Gretel snorted. "I think some of them are more afraid of me than Edward." She hooked her arm into his as they walked along the street. "There were a couple of girls smiling at Ben when Edward wasn't looking their direction."

Hansel pushed down the jealous feeling that sprung up in his chest. "Did he notice?"

Gretel poked him in the ribs as they turned a corner. "He doesn't have eyes for anyone but us."

"Good." Hansel bumped Gretel with his hip as she laughed. "Stop that."

She smiled wide and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Hansel held the door to the tavern open for her and rolled his eyes as she laughed again.

****

Ben watched the door for them to come as he sipped at the tankard he'd gotten himself. He was nervous and he wasn't even sure why. He shifted on the bench and smiled to himself at the slight ache from the last time Hansel had taken him. 

Gretel came in with Hansel on her heels. 

Ben grinned at the sight of her laughing smile. He liked seeing that on her face. He waved at them as Hansel looked around.

They settled on either side of him on the bench Ben had chosen. 

Ben glanced from one to the other. "Uhm."

Gretel reached across the table for one of the tankards he'd gotten for them. "Did you work out where we start in the morning?"

Ben tried to ignore her pressing against his side as Hansel crowded him from the other side. "Yes. There's a creek and some forest everyone avoids."

Gretel nodded as she looked out across the tavern. "Good." She reached across him to touch Hansel's arm. "No stories, Hansel."

Hansel leaned against Ben as he took a drink. "You're no fun, Gretel."

Gretel grinned. "It isn't like you have to impress anyone."

Ben blinked and shifted as his body started to pay attention to them both against him. "I've always been impressed."

"See?" Gretel smiled as she looked towards the bar. "I'm going to get us dinner." She leaned forward to look at Hansel. "You've had your shot?"

Hansel looked at his timer. "Soon."

"Alright." Gretel's hips swayed as she sauntered over the the bar.

"She doesn't usually..."

"Nope. She doesn't use stories to impress her prey." Hansel took a drink. "You alright? You look flushed."

Ben pressed his inner-wrist to his growing erection. "I'm fine." He glanced at Hansel and shook his head at Hansel's smirk. "We're here to work."

Hansel put down his drink. "Yes, we are. We can't go out at night. Too dangerous."

Ben swallowed as Gretel sat meat pies down in front of them.

"Here. I've been assured they used actual pork in them."

Ben tried to concentrate on his food as Gretel pressed against his side again.

Hansel tucked into his food and gestured with his fork as he spoke around a mouthful. "Ben's worried about having fun because we're on a job."

Gretel pointedly looked from Hansel to his food and back again. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She patted Ben's forearm. "I don't see the problem as long as we don't have too much fun."

Ben kept his mouth full of food so he wouldn't have to answer or think about it too hard.

****

Hansel enjoyed teaming up with Gretel to make Ben uncomfortably aroused. It was fun to watch Ben try not to squirm too much as he shoveled in more food as quick as he swallowed.

Hansel exchanged looks with Gretel over Ben's bent head. "We should go to bed early so we can start at sunrise."

Gretel nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She ran her fingertips across the back of Ben's neck and bit her lip as he nearly choked. "About ready to go, Ben?"

Hansel bit the inside of his cheek as Ben jerked upright and dropped his fork with a clatter.

"Ready."

Hansel nudged Ben's foot with his own. "You sure? You sound nervous."

Ben pushed their dishes towards the center of the table. "I'm sure." He looked from Gretel to Hansel. "I'm...sure."

Hansel checked Gretel with a glance and nodded.

****

Gretel lead them out of the tavern and back to their little room. She made sure Edward was settled as Hansel checked the area around the inn one more time. 

She had already decided they were fairly safe. The inn was old with thick walls and small windows. The room on one side of them was empty and on the other was the inn's kitchen. As long as they muffled Ben's cries there shouldn't be anything to give away what they were up to.

With one last deep breath, Gretel followed her brother and Ben into their room.

****

Ben let himself be pushed gently towards the bed as Hansel started stripping off his outer layer of clothing as Gretel slipped into the room and barred the door.

Ben shrugged out of his jacket and sank to the edge of the bed. "Hansel said not to push you."

Gretel looked at Hansel, who shrugged, and then back to him. "I'm going to be watching more than anything." She wrapped her hand around her other elbow. "This time at least."

"Sure." Ben pulled his boot off. "I'm...happy with...anything." He pulled off his other boot as Hansel nudged Gretel towards the bed.

"Gretel, take the headboard."

Gretel shed her boots and her tight outer vest. She crawled into the bed and sat against the headboard, tucking her feet up under herself.

Hansel stepped out of his pants and left his shirt on. "Are you going to take off the rest of your clothes, Ben?"

Ben started from watching Gretel settle and turned to blink at Hansel. "Uhm, yes?"

Hansel stepped close and cupped his shoulders. "Still alright?"

Nodding, Ben pulled his shirt off and jumped as Gretel touched the nape of his neck. "Really, I'm alright. I just..." He swallowed as he unbuttoned his pants. "...really lucky." He bit his lip as he pushed his pants off to bare himself to them.

Gretel's hand hovered over his thigh as Ben watched her.

Hansel crouched in front of him and cupped the underside of Ben's scrotum. "He's sensitive all over."

Ben put his hands on Hansel's shoulders. "I'm going to combust."

Hansel smiled and rubbed his thumb across Ben's skin. "Kneel for me?"

Ben scrambled to get on the bed. He made sure he was near Gretel, but not touching. He took the pillow she pushed at him and stuffed it under his chest and chin so he could bite into it when Hansel started to make him moan.

****

Hansel gentled Ben even as he nudged Ben's knees further apart. Gretel kept reaching out to touch and pulling back, so Hansel ignored her as much as he could to rub his hands over Ben's skin.

Down from the neck to the kid's round asscheeks, Hansel pressed lightly along the bruises from fighting and harder along the places were Ben had let him bite and suck up marks.

Gretel's fingers hovered over a lovely dark mark near the top of Ben's asscheek. "This?"

"Bit him." Hansel pushed a thumb into the mark and smiled as Ben arched, pushing his ass back towards him. "He loves it."

Ben shifted so he could bury his head in the pillow Gretel had given him.

Hansel glanced at Gretel as he brushed his fingertips down Ben's crack. "Gretel?"

She tore her eyes away from what he was doing to smile at him. "I've watched you before."

"When I didn't know you were, yeah." Hansel flushed at the memories of Gretel spying on him in her budding curiosity.

Ben rocked into his touch as Hansel ran his fingers down over Ben's hanging scrotum and back up again to the top of Ben's crack.

Gretel bit her lip as she pressed her fingertip into the bite mark. "Can I touch him once you're done?"

Hansel knelt behind Ben and leaned over him, making sure to drag the fabric of his shirt across Ben's bare skin. "What do you say, Ben?"

Ben moaned and rocked his hips. "Wha..."

Hansel smirked at Gretel and bit gently at the nape of Ben's neck. "Can Gretel touch you once I've had you?"

"Ohhh." Ben shivered and tucked his face deeper into the pillow as his neck and shoulders reddened in a deep blush. "Yes."

"Good boy." Hansel reached under Ben to wrap his hand around Ben's cock. "Show us how good."

Ben whimpered as Hansel stroked him lightly.

Hansel dipped the fingers of his free hand into their little pot of lube and spread the slickness across Ben's rim. He pressed his fingertip into Ben as he firmed up his strokes on Ben's shaft.

Pleased with the continued breathy moans from Ben, Hansel plunged his fingers into Ben's body.

Gretel shifted against the headboard and reached out towards Ben. "He really likes that."

"Yep." Hansel pushed slick in with his next thrust. "I could make him scream from just my fingers, but that's not what we're after tonight, is it, Ben? We're going to make you so spent you won't even think of moving when Gretel starts touching you."

Ben shivered as Hansel pulled hard on his cock. "Please..."

"Oh, begging already." Hansel purposely didn't match the rhythm of one hand to the other. He watched Ben dance between his strokes and his thrusting fingers as Gretel squirmed against the headboard as she watched.

Hansel kept up his speed until Ben finally stiffened, pushing his face tight against the pillow as he pumped his hips, his spending splattering the cover of their bed. Hansel leaned over and sucked on the tight sack of Ben's balls as he shuddered.

Giving Ben a few moments to just breathe, Hansel glanced at Gretel to find her staring at Ben. Pushing on Ben with the fingers he had inside him, Hansel made Ben's hips jerk in reaction.

Pressing on Ben's rim to gauge how loose he was, Hansel reminded himself that Gretel knew what she was doing and if she wanted to share Ben with him she could, they could.

He knelt behind Ben and push Ben's legs further apart with his knees. He flicked his shirt tail up over Ben's back as he pulled his fingers from Ben's body.

At Gretel's raised eyebrow, Hansel shrugged. "Forgive me if I'm a little weirded out having my sister watch me fuck, okay?"

She leaned back against the headboard as she shook her head at him. "I've seen you before."

Hansel pressed into Ben's welcoming heat. "Don't remind me." He gripped Ben's twitching hips and pulled him tightly into his thrust. 

Ben hugged the pillow tighter to himself.

"You like it?" Hansel wrapped one arm under Ben to pinch at Ben's nipple as he cupped Ben's semi-soft shaft with his other hand, using his forearm to control Ben's hip. 

Ben shuddered and made little muffled noises as Hansel flicked both his thumbs, one across Ben's nipple and the other across the rim of the head of Ben's prick.

Hansel loved the way his skin could feel every inch of the shirt he was wearing, the clinging heat of Ben's body spreading around him with every press of his hips, and the weight of Gretel's eyes on them.

He shifted position and pressed himself down onto Ben's back, adding a twist of his own hips to his thrusts.

Ben flushed again as he moaned. He reached a hand back and tried to pull at Hansel's hair, but couldn't seem to concentrate well enough to make his hand grasp anything.

Hansel took pity on him and gripped the nape of Ben's neck with his teeth.

Ben shivered, went limp under Hansel, and shuddered as another orgasm tore through him, his cock and hips jerking in little tight movements.

Hansel pulled his hand out from under Ben's chest to pulled Ben's head back, forcing Ben to arch as Hansel sped up his pounding thrusts.

****

Ben whimpered as Hansel pulled a little harder on his hair as he thrust even harder into him. He rolled his eyes to find Gretel watching them with little red spots on her cheeks. Ben cried out as his body seized up in another orgasm on the tail of his second one.

Hansel grunted against his neck and bit him again, causing Ben to shudder and moan, his hands clenching and unclenching on air as Hansel thrust deeply.

Ben's vision faded around the edges as Hansel pulled firmly on Ben's cock, milking the sensations and making Ben's shivers intensify.

Finally, Ben let go as Hansel lost rhythm as his movements became jerky.

****

Gretel watched avidly as Ben was reduced to little mewling noises and soft grunts. Hansel groaned as he bit Ben through his own release. Hansel lay across Ben's back, panting against Ben's neck for several moments before pulling free and tugging his shirt down to cover himself as he flopped over to lay on the other side of Ben from her.

Gretel rubbed her hands on her thighs and leaned forward. She ran light fingers over Ben's heated skin. "Can you turn him over?"

Hansel groaned in complaint, but pulled on Ben until he was mostly on his back. 

Moving slowly, Gretel traced the sticky drops and smears of Ben's spendings across his thighs and up to his dick. Licking her lips, Gretel touched carefully, lightly smearing the tackiness across Ben's soft skin.

Ben jerked up some and flopped right back, startling Gretel into pulling sharply back.

Hansel huffed and flopped his arm across Ben's chest, pinning his arms under Hansel's weight. "Firmly. Like checking for injury. Too light and it tickles him."

Gretel tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and started from Ben's hip to trace out across his stomach, past his bellybutton, and on up to his nipples. "I've never gotten to explore."

Ben whimpered as Gretel pressed across his nipple with the flat of her thumbnail. "Why...not?"

Gretel glanced at Ben's face, finding his eyes still glazed with pleasure and moved back down to his groin. "There's only been a few men I'd count as lovers and they weren't interested in letting me play."

Hansel frowned and started to lift his head.

Gretel shook her head at him and smiled enough to get him to sigh and let it go for now. She fondled Ben's scrotum and giggled as Ben whimpered, shifting under Hansel's restraining arm. 

Moving from that to Ben's inner thighs, Gretel rubbed at a pale spot of skin. "Could I mark you?"

Ben lifted his head just enough to eye her. "If you want." He let his head fall back. "I'm...liking it a lot lately."

Hansel smirked at her and Gretel rolled her eyes at him.

She took a pinch of skin and rolled it back and forth between her thumb and fingers. She pinched hard and followed Ben's movement as his body jerked in response to the pain of the pinch. Hansel threw his leg over Ben's to hold him down as Gretel rolled the skin in the pinch and clamped down harder.

Ben made a noise in the back of his throat as Gretel finally released him to inspect his skin.

Gretel felt a swell of pride at her mark beside her brother's bite mark on Ben. She glanced up to find Hansel watching her intently. "You fuck like shit."

He grinned wide as he sat up as his timer went off. "You make terrible hickeys."

Gretel laughed as he injected himself and lay back down. She lay down with them and found her brother's hand over Ben's back. "Like you can do better."

Hansel squeezed her hand as he put a leg back over Ben. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Gretel pulled their clasped hands to rest under her cheek. "I can already tell."

Hansel huffed as Ben giggled.

Gretel listened to them drift to sleep before allowing herself to follow them. They had a witch to kill in the morning and a pair of children to try to save.

****


End file.
